Leni Loud The Genius?
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Lisa Loud gives Leni a seed that won't grow, in an attempt to prove a point to Leni. However, Lincoln and Luan, feeling bad for Leni, decides to give her a gift of a flower they made to her without anyone knowing. But when it causes Lisa and Leni to switch places, will things be able to get set straight?
1. Lisa's Bet Against Leni

...Okay, I'm now going to admit that I am now hooked to 'The Loud House'! Now, I know what you're thinking. Why am I doing a fanfiction of this show NOW rather than wait until it's at least three months old? Well, the answer is simple. All around Deviantart and everywhere, I've seen some people who were getting SO hyped up over the show that... well, I got a little curious. When I found out it was made by Chris Savino, I thought, "NO! Not the guy that ruined Dexter's Laboratory!"... but then I took a closer look at the pilot and thought, 'This might not be a bad concept for a show, I guess I can give it a shot'... so I did. And what do you know? It was pretty entertaining! In terms of my favorite Loud sister on the show... Luan is my favorite. However, if I have to pick a second favorite sister... it would have to be a tie between Leni and Lisa! And that's what this fic is going to be focusing on today! Anyway, disclaimer! I don't own the Loud House, which belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon respectively! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside Lisa Loud's room, she was humming to herself as she was studying some flower pots and taking notes. "Hm-hm... hm-hm..."

Lisa took a note upon looking at one of her flower pots. She gave a nod. "Seems specimen one seems to be blooming just fine."

Lisa then looked towards the second pot and frowned as she poked a hole and pulled out a seed. "And yet specimen two isn't growing at all... why won't this thing grow?"

Lisa frowned as she put the seed aside, not realizing that the door to her room was open as someone was walking inside.

"Like, hi Lisa!" Leni smiled, walking around.

Lisa sighed, being used to Leni's naivety. "Your room is down two doors."

"Oh, thanks!" Leni smiled.

"Anytime." Lisa sighed as Leni looked at the flower pots.

"Oh, are you growing flowers?" Leni asked, curiously.

"If you must know, I'm cross-pollinating two plants... but unfortunately, one of the seeds in my experiment is not cooperating with me at this time." Lisa frowned as she picked up the seed.

"Oh, I love flowers!" Leni squealed in delight. "They're always so pretty to collect and to have them in your room... it's just so wonderful to see a beautiful flower bloom."

"I can feel the excitement in the room for such a delightful occasion, but unfortunately, I'm having troubles with THIS particular seed." Lisa said, holding the seed in question. "I've tried everything to get this seed to sprout, and..." Lisa then screamed furiously. "I'M JUST ABOUT READY TO GIVE UP!"

Leni paused as she examined the seed. "Hey, if you're not going to use the seed, can I have it? I always wanted to grow my own flower! And I figured, maybe if I can get it to grow by my methods, maybe I can figure out where you went wrong. Besides, I love flowers!"

Lisa turned to Leni as she raised an eyebrow, in amusement. "You, smarter than me? Ha ha ha."

Lisa paused as she smirked, getting an idea. "Okay, Leni, I'll take you on that bet. If you can get that flower grown by the end of the week, then I'll admit I was wrong about you."

"You mean you're giving me an experiment?" Leni squealed in delight. "I can't wait!"

* * *

Down at the kitchen, Leni watched as Lisa secured a flower pot and put in some dirt. She poked a hole in and put the seed inside as she buried it. Lisa nodded as she gave the flower pot to Leni and nodded. "Here you go, Leni. Don't forget to water it every so often, and always give it some sunlight."

"Thanks, Lisa!" Leni smiled as she put the flower pot over near the window sill and started to water the dirt.

"Okay, good luck trying to make that seed grow." Lisa chuckled to herself as she went out of the kitchen.

Leni gave a smile as she looked at the flower pot and gave a smile. "Hi, little guy. I'm your new mother. If you want to come out, anytime would be nice."

Lisa, watching this from the kitchen doorway, gave a slight chuckle as she heard the door opening.

"Hey, Lisa." Lincoln Loud gave a smile to his four-year-old sister.

"Oh, greetings, Lincoln." Lisa said, adjusting her glasses as Lincoln looked over to see Leni talking to the flowerpot.

"What are you doing?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, my intellect was challenged a bit by Leni. So, to humor her, I gave her a challenge to have her grow a flower by the end of the week." Lisa smirked.

"Do you really think she can do it?" Lincoln asked, out of curiosity.

Lisa chuckled. "Heh, I doubt it. If I can't get it to grow, how can Leni? She would be very, VERY disappointed. But I have to get back to my own studies. I'll see you later, Lincoln."

As Lisa walked upstairs, Lincoln watched as Leni was examining her flowerpot.

"Hey, it's okay if you're not ready. But just so you know, if you want to come out, I promise I won't look." Leni said as she covered her eyes.

Lincoln looked down and sighed, feeling bad for Leni. Lincoln then turned for a moment, as if talking to someone. "You know, it's not easy being in a house with ten sisters. Sometimes, they can be rowdy, but sometimes, we see them getting along just fine. Although, when one sister is desperate for help, a family member, either a sister, or a brother like me, wants to help out."

"Hey, Lincoln, who are you talking to?" Luan Loud asked as she was coming down, Lincoln yelping as he turned to see her approaching.

"Oh, Luan. Just... thinking to myself." Lincoln said as he looked over back at Leni. Luan looked over, curious.

"Say, is Leni trying to plant a flower? Wow! Maybe I can use it to make a new squirter!" Luan smiled as she pointed to the flower squirter on her shirt. "This one is getting low on water."

"Why need a new one?" Lincoln asked. "Can't you just fill it up with more?"

"Do you know how resourceful water is these days?" Luan asked. "Our parents are still trying to pay the water bill from the last escapade us Loud Sisters... and Loud Brother... went through."

"Even if you wanted another flower, you're better off buying a fake one." Lincoln said. "Leni's plant she's trying to grow is real... but from what Lisa told me, the seed in Leni's flower pot may likely never grow."

Luan's eyes widened as she whispered, "Does Leni know that?"

"Lisa told me that Leni wants to try... but if Lisa's right... well, you remember what happened the last time Leni was upset..." Lincoln said.

"That's right..." Luan shuddered. "Luna had to get a new stereo system because Leni was just so upset."

"I still remember the scream of hurtfulness." Lincoln said, shuddered.

Luan looked down as she looked over at Leni, and looked down... then gasped as she gave a smile. "I have an idea! Lincoln, can you help me out?"

"What do you have in mind?" Lincoln asked, curious.

Luan leaned towards Lincoln's ear and started whispering in it. Lincoln raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "You know, it just might work. Let's do it!"

Luan smiled as she and Lincoln high-fived each other.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this first chapter of this Loud House fanfiction! How did you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Lincoln and Luan's Good Deed

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Luna was busy rocking out in her room as she was banging her head, trying to get a good beat going. She then heard a knock on the door as she used her electric guitar to sing the words, in a rock-star style, "COME RIGHT IN!"

"Ouch!" Lincoln said as he opened the door and rubbed his ears, Luan following behind as she was taking out the gag squirt flower from her shirt.

"Now that's one way to 'rock' the house!" Luan gave a chuckle to herself.

"Oh, hey bro, hey Luan. What's shaking?" Luna asked.

"We were wondering if you got any yellow colored paper we can borrow." Lincoln asked.

"What's the occasion?" Luna asked as she opened up the compartment and started looking around for some paper.

"Well, Leni is downstairs planting a flower." Lincoln started.

"Oh, is she?" Luna asked. "Well that's great. I'm glad she's getting herself a hobby."

"Yeah, she's trying to plant a seed that Lisa gave her." Luan explained.

Luna's eyes widened as she looked down. "I think I know what you're talking about. Every time I pass by Lisa's room, even if just a couple of times, she always complains about a seed that just won't grow. Why would she give it to Leni, though?"

"Leni seems to believe that she can grow the flower, no problem." Lincoln said.

"But Lisa doesn't seem to believe that Leni will do it. The worst part is that she may be right..." Luan explained as Luna pulled out the construction paper and handed it to Lincoln.

"I think I get the idea. You want to make a flower of your own to give to Leni so she'll feel better?" Luna smiled. "I'd do the same thing for her too. Go ahead. Just remember to thank me when Leni goes happy with her gift."

"Locked in the vault." Luan smiled as she held an invisible key and used it to turn her brain, then put the key in her pocket.

Lincoln gave a thumbs up as he said, "We owe you big, Luna!"

* * *

"You sure you want to go through with sacrificing one of your gag flowers for this?" Lincoln asked as he started cutting out yellow parts of the paper with his scissors to make it petal shaped, inside his room.

Luan smiled as she put it in a flower pot. "Hey, this flower served me well since my old childhood. I remember getting this when I was a kid!"

Luan sighed as she put her gag flower inside and smiled. "Oh, the memories I had with this... a classic, 2004 gag flower. A rarity of its kind now. it really helped me develop my sense of humor."

"All right, I got the petals all cut up. Now what?" Lincoln asked, turning to Luan.

"I got my gag flower in the pot, so it's ready to be planted... but it's still missing something..." Luan said, pausing as she looked.

Lincoln smiled. "Dirt! Luan, do you think you can plant the "petals" on your flower while I get the dirt for the flowerpot?"

"Sure thing!" Luan smiled as she took her gag flower out as Lincoln took the flower pot and headed out.

* * *

"So, giving Leni a gift, huh?" Lana Loud smiled as she helped Lincoln in putting dirt in the flower pot Lincoln was holding.

"Yeah!" Lincoln said. "See, Lisa gave her a seed that won't grow and..."

"Ah, got you." Lana said, frowning. "Lisa thinks Leni won't grow it and she knows she's right. Sure, I'm willing to help out in any way I can, Lincoln!"

"Great!" Lincoln said. "Thanks, Lana. There are days where I'm glad you're the dirt giver!"

"That's me, all right!" Lana smiled. "I can also fix up the toilet for you, if you're interested!"

"Thanks, but maybe some other time." Lincoln said, getting a little uncomfortable as he took the flower pot and started to go off.

* * *

Pretty soon, after setting the flowerpot up, Lincoln and Luan smiled as they looked at their masterpiece.

"Oh, it's so beautiful..." Luan smiled.

"It certainly is... so, I guess we'll wait until nightfall?" Lincoln asked.

Luan gave a nod as she took a look. "Knowing Leni's usual bedtime hours... I think it's safe to do it when she's asleep..."

* * *

Around 8 PM, Leni was sighing as she watered the dirt in the flowerpot in the kitchen as she gave a sigh. "Oh, little buddy, I wish you would grow so much. I know you're shy, and that's okay. All I want is for you to grow up to be a beautiful flower. But hey, it's no rush. It doesn't matter what beauty looks like on the outside..."

Leni yawned as she looked at the time. "I guess I should be getting to bed pretty soon. I need all the rest I can get. What's that? You want me to what? Well... okay, but don't tell anybody I did so..."

Leni gave a giggle as she hummed a little tune. "Rest your head... snuggle tight... just be yourself now... go to sleep... mom loves you... each and every day..."

Leni yawned as she patted the flowerpot. "Good night, my sweet flower. I'll see you in the morning."

The sixteen year old blonde girl yawned as she started to go upstairs, where most of the kids, with the exception of Lori, who was probably still up texting her boyfriend, were already in bed. As soon as Leni went in her room, the door opened as Luan peeked out. As soon as she heard that everything was quiet, she carefully snuck downstairs and headed straight into the kitchen, went to the windowsill... and switched flower pots. Luan gave a smile as she said to the flower pot she put down, "You gave me good cheers... but Leni needs it even more. Be a good flower."

Luan then carefully snuck out of the room, flower pot in hand as she put it on the window sill. Luan gave a small smile as she decided to turn in herself...

Though little did Lincoln or any of the Loud sisters realize that Lincoln and Luan's good deed... would unravel into chaos...

* * *

And there's chapter two! How did you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Leni Outbeats Lisa?

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Leni was up and about as she yawned, all dressed up and pretty for the day as she decided to get some breakfast.

As Leni was about to get near the fridge, something suddenly grabbed her attention as she looked towards the windowsill. Her hunger forgotten, she gasped as she squealed in delight.

"Oh my gosh! YES!" Leni screamed as she went over to the flower pot containing the flower Lincoln and Luan gave her. "This is... incredible! Oh, my sweet little flower, you came in! I'm so happy!"

Leni then gave the flower pot a hug as she sniffed the flower.

Lincoln, Luan, Luna and Lana, who were already up, peeked in as Luan gave a smile. "Well, it looks like Leni really loved our gift."

"Yeah... I feel good just seeing Leni happy." Lincoln smiled. "Then again, she's almost always happy about anything."

"Hey, love, you sure you won't miss your favorite gag flower?" Luna asked as she and Luan were going upstairs.

"Hey, it's been used to cheer me up, I think Leni needs it more than I do." Luan smiled. "Besides, it's not like I need it for a special rare item contest or something."

"Well, at least a happy ending for Leni." Lana said as she turned to Lincoln and dragged her over, "Come on, Lincoln, you promised to watch TV with me this morning."

"Of course. Saturday morning cartoons, how can I forget?" Lincoln smiled as he followed Lana to the couch. "May they never die."

Back with Leni, she hummed as she filled up the watering can with water as she skipped happily to her new "plant". "After all that growing you did, I bet you're thirsty. Here you go, my little Daisy Train!"

Leni happily watered her plant as the squirter underneath the dirt was slowly starting to fill up with water.

Upstairs, Lisa, who had just finished up a morning routine, was giving a not-caring smirk to herself as she said, "I wonder how Leni's doing with her so-called 'experiment' with the seed I gave her. Like she'd ever grow anything..."

As Lisa got to the last step downstairs, she heard Leni happily humming to herself as Lisa shook her head. "She's just so clearly in denial. Guess I'll try my best to "cheer" her on."

Lisa gave a slight chuckle as she went into the kitchen... where her eyes widened in shock and horror as she saw Leni... was watering a flower from the flower pot.

"WHAT?" Lisa said in shock. "N-NO! THAT- IT CAN'T BE! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Leni looked over to see Lisa just staring at the plant in question as she smiled, "Lisa, hey! What do you think of my lovely flower?"

"It... it grew..." Lisa said, climbing up towards the windowsill and staring at it. "You... you actually got the seed to grow... in one night?"

"It seems to be that way." Leni smiled.

"Th-this is incredible!" Lisa said in amazement. "In all the years I've had during school and college, I have never seen anything quite like this plant!"

Lisa paused as she tried to examine the plant. "...or have I?"

Lisa shook her head. "Whatever the case may be... how? How did you do it, Leni? HOW?"

"I just had to let it know that there was a caring friend up here." Leni smiled.

Lisa just stared in amazement... before looking up at Leni. "Well... uh... I'm sure that... uh, well... Leni... can I see you in my lab?"

Leni frowned, turning to Lisa. "Oh no, Lisa, I am not going to be involved in another one of your experiments!"

"Actually, you won't be the test subject. You'll be... my assistant." Lisa said, trying to remain as stoic as possible, but she had a lingering jealousy within herself.

"Oh! Can my plant come too?" Leni smiled, holding the flower.

Lisa sighed. "I-I suppose so. Come on!"

* * *

Inside Lisa's room, Leni looked around as she sat down, holding the flower pot with her "flower" in hand. Lisa coughed. "Now, I want to challenge you to something, Leni. I think you growing that flower in one night... beginner's luck. But... let's see if you can be a real genius..."

"What do you want me to do?" Leni asked as she put her flower on the table.

"I'm putting you and your flower through a test... if you pass that test, I will admit that... you are a genius." Lisa sighed. "Though I doubt that."

Leni gave a smile as Lisa put her own flower pot with a sunflower she grew. "This is a sunflower I grew the other day. I was hoping I would use it to experiment on... but now's the good time to use it..."

Lisa then put down two squirters in front of her.

* * *

Unknown to either of them, Luna and Luan were walking past the room when they heard Lisa talking, "Now, Leni, these squirters are full of a certain dangerous chemical."

"What's going on?" Luan whispered as she and Luna peeked inside.

"Uh-oh. I think Lisa's trying to test Leni's "flower"." Luna said.

Luan gasped. "If she kills the gift I gave Leni, she'll be upset!"

"I think I kind of gathered that." Luna said as she paused. "I got an idea."

"All right..." Luan paused as Luna ran back in her room and got a couple of homework as she knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." Lisa was heard sighing as she walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Luna standing near the door. "Ah, greetings, Luna. To what may I owe the pleasure to."

"I'm having a little trouble with a certain problem of my calculus homework." Luna said as she handed it to Lisa. "I was wondering if you could help me with it."

"Hmmm..." Lisa said as she fully examined the paper. During that time, Luan managed to sneak past the two as she made it to the table with the humming Leni as she was more interested in studying the beakers as Luan took one squirter and tossed it aside as she pulled out another squirter from the table and filled it with water... which, thankfully, was the same color as the liquid in Lisa's squirter near the sunflower.

She quickly snuck back out as Luna sighed in relief, Lisa handing the paper back to her. "Eighty-five. Now, if there was nothing else..."

"Nothing else. Thank you, Lisa." Luna said as she walked off, with Lisa shutting the door.

Lisa went back towards Leni as she snapped her fingers, getting Leni back to Earth. "Okay... now the trick is to make the flowers... NOT explode when you squirt it in the rim of the pot. If your flower does not explode... well... I doubt it won't."

"Thanks for giving me so much confidence!" Leni gave a happy smile towards Lisa as she rolled her eyes.

Lisa picked up her squirter as she sprayed it on her flower... as it started to wilt. Leni used the squirter she picked up as Lisa watched... but nothing happened.

"B-but... it should have..." Lisa said in shock.

"Sorry about your sunflower." Leni said in sympathy. "I'm sure if you hadn't experimented on it so many times..."

"B-but..." Lisa's eyes were still widened. "But if your flower is still standing... and..."

"Hey, look!" Leni said as she started mixing some chemicals.

"H-hey! Hey! Don't do that!" Lisa said, worried as Leni looked at her mixture and drank it. Lisa winced as she covered her face, awaiting the explosion... which, to her surprise, never came. She looked up to see Leni slurping her tongue and smiling. "What... did you do?"

"Made a chocolate milkshake out of manganese, phosphorus, nitrate, lactic acid and dextrose!" Leni smiled, taking another sip. "It's really good..."

"B-but... then that means... you're a genius and... I'm-I'm..." Lisa said as her mind broke. "...I'm the dummy."

Lisa sighed as she looked down in depression. "I guess there's only one thing left to do..."

* * *

"Y-you're giving me your room... and lab?" Leni said in surprise as Lisa had her clothes already packed up. "But, Lisa, I couldn't... I mean... are you sure?"

"I insist. Only the smartest kid deserves the smartest room... and due to recent events..." Lisa sighed as she started to leave. "You're the smartest. I'll try to send your clothes over to you... if I can remember the layout of this place..."

"Lisa? Come on, Lisa, you-" Leni started before Lisa put up a hand.

"It's yours now. I don't even know what two plus two is, as far as I know..." Lisa said sadly as she started to drag her feet out the door.

"Wow..." Leni said in shock as she looked at her "plant". "Well, little guy... looks like I'm the smartest Loud kid in the house now, so... I guess I may as well get started on experiments..."

Leni took a deep breath as she sighed, looking at all the chemicals. "But where would I start?"

* * *

Downstairs, Lincoln suddenly held his body and shivered as Lana looked up. "What's up?"

"Did you feel a chill in the air?" Lincoln asked.

"Not really." Lana shrugged. "Oh! Come on, we're missing the best part!"

"All right, all right..." Lincoln said, turning towards the television.

* * *

And chapter three is done! How did you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Loud Sister Investigation

Here's the next chapter! By the way, before I start this chapter, I'd like to put a BIG emphasis on my rules in the profiles... DON'T PUT SUGGESTIONS IN THE REVIEWS! I WILL ONLY TAKE SUGGESTIONS THROUGH PRIVATE MESSAGES OR PMS! That is a very big rule, and for anonymous people who want to give me a suggestion, I suggest getting a fanfiction dot net profile! That is all I ask. Please and thank you. Well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

At Lori and Leni's room, Lisa was groaning as she was laying face down on Leni's bed, sighing in depression.

"This is the worst day of my life..." Lisa said, sighing.

It was at this moment she heard a brief knock, then Lola coming in as she looked in surprise. "Lisa? What are you doing in the older sister's room?"

"Uh... stuff?" Lisa said, as if trying to think.

"Well, I was looking for Lori... but actually, since I've already found you, do you think you can help me with my homework?" Lola asked as she handed her a math assignment.

Lisa sighed. "All right, but... don't expect me to be good at it..."

Lisa looked at the problems on the page... as she squinted. "Uh... well... oh!"

The younger, smart Loud sister started to get to work as she handed the paper back to Lola. "Here you go..."

"Thank y- what the-?" Lola said as she examined the picture to see that Lisa didn't even attempt to do the problems... but rather, drew smiley faces with a tongue sticking out on each one. "What gives here? I said help, not stupid drawings..."

"If you want problems solved, go to Leni. She's the genius now." Lisa groaned, putting her head down near Leni's desk.

Lola looked a little concerned as she backed away. "O... kay?"

Lola immediately ran out as she almost ran into Lori, who was coming out of the bathroom.

"Take it easy, princess. You almost made me drop my phone." Lori said as she pocketed her phone. "And you know Mom told me that if I lose my phone, she's not getting me another one!"

"Sorry, Lori..." Lola sighed. "I was just leaving yours and Leni's room..."

Lori then noticed the smiley faces with the tongue sticking out. "I can see by the homework. Why didn't you go to Lisa, she's the smart one."

"That was who was in your shared room... and according to Lisa... LENI'S the smart one! I can't figure that out!" Lola said. "We know who Leni is, she's practically... well..."

"Dumb?" Lori said as Lynn was coming out of her room, holding Lily in her arms.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lynn asked as Lily clung on to her tight.

"Apparently, Lisa is claiming Leni's smart now." Lori explained.

"What? No way!" Lynn asked. "Leni doesn't even know a good mixture..."

"I heard she mixed a chocolate shake in Lisa's lab."

Lola, Lori, Lynn and Lily yelped as they noticed the gothic Lucy appearing right next to them.

"Don't do that!" Lori frowned.

"You know I can't help that." Lucy sighed. "But Lola here has a point. Something happened between Lisa and Leni that caused Lisa's personality to break."

"How can one break a personality?" Lynn asked.

"Hmmm..." Lori paused. "This requires some investigation... I'll go look at Leni and see how "smart" she really is. Lucy, do you think you can talk to Lisa and find out what you know?"

"Hmmm... I suppose I can do that." Lucy nodded. "I'll be in and out."

"Lynn, you take Lily go find Luna and Luan and tell them what's going on between Leni and Lisa. Maybe we can use their help." Lori said as Lynn and Lily nodded as they turned to Lola. "Lola, do you think you can find Lana and Lincoln and tell them... I don't know why, but I have a weird feeling this might connect to Lincoln."

"That shouldn't be a problem. They should be watching Saturday Morning cartoons now." Lola said as she was going down.

"Great! Let's get to work!" Lori said as the five split up, Lily going with Lynn.

* * *

Downstairs, Lana and Lincoln were banging their heads to the ending theme to the latest cartoon as they high-fived each other. "Man, that was such a great episode!"

"You said it, Lana!" Lincoln smiled as he turned to... nobody in particular. "Sometimes, sharing a lot of things in common with one sister is pretty good... but sharing things in common with ten of them... well, even though it's tough, we each have our good sides and our bad sides."

Lana, immediately noticing this, held his pulse as she frowned. "Lincoln, I know it's your thing, but... should we take you to a doctor about that 'talking to a wall' thing?"

"I wasn't talking to the wa- forget it." Lincoln sighed as Lola came down.

"There you two are! I've been looking for you." Lola said as she sat down.

Lana sighed as she looked straight at Lola. "Okay, Lola, I know that the frog in your bed upset you..."

"That? Honestly... I forgot all about that..." Lola rolled her eyes. "No, this concerns another matter between two of our sisters. You may know them as Leni and Lisa."

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked.

"Apparently, Lisa is depressed because Leni is apparently the smartest girl in the Loud House." Lola sighed.

"What? Come on, Lola, we all know Leni isn't... the brightest in the bush." Lana laughed.

"Well, according to Lisa when I went to talk to her, she is now." Lola said.

Lincoln's eyes widened as he said nervously, "You wouldn't happen to know how it happen, do you?"

"No, that's what me, Lori, Lynn, Lucy and Lily are trying to figure out." Lola said.

Lincoln raised her eyebrow. "Uh, Lola, Lily is a baby."

"Okay, I know, I know, but if she did understand the situation, she'd probably want to investigate as well. Anyway, I'm getting off-topic. Did anything happen this morning?"

"Well... other than when we got up, I did see Leni loving a gift we gave her. We wanted to give a gift to Leni because we felt she would be upset if something didn't happen at the end of the week." Lincoln explained.

"What's that?" Lola asked.

"Just some stupid bet Lisa placed on Leni... Lisa gave Leni a seed that won't grow into anything and Leni's trying to grow it. Sorry, that's all we know." Lana said.

Lola paused as she put a hand on her chin. "I'll be back for more questions..."

As Lola started to ascend up the stairs, Lana and Lincoln looked at each other, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Do you think Lisa and Leni got into an argument?" Lincoln asked.

"Maybe... let's go find Luna and Luan. They need to know something's wrong." Lana said as the two of them started to go upstairs.

* * *

"Are you two sure you don't know anything about what's happened?" Lynn asked Luna and Luan as Luna was strumming her guitar, and Luan was tuning the radio.

"Sorry, not a clue." Luna said.

"But hey, if Lisa proclaims Leni's smart, then I guess she's smart." Luan shrugged, smiling nervously, as did Luna.

Lynn looked between the two in suspicion as she took Lily. "I'm going to leave for now... but stick around. I may be back later."

As Lynn left the room, Luna turned to Luan, worried. "Mate, I think our little attempt to save Leni's gift may have backfired."

"Well, come on!" Luan smiled. "At least Leni still has her gift... it's not like anyone would need it..."

Luan then turned on the radio as a voice was heard. _"Today on Special Items of the World, we are looking for a classic 2004 squirt gag flower! Someone who comes to the radio station at this address with the item in hand will be rewarded with one hundred dollars!"_

Luan's eyes widened in shock as she heard the price. She turned to Luna. "We need to get the flower back!"

"What? How are we going to do that without Leni noticing?" Luna said. "And didn't you hear what Lynn said? She'll expect us to still be there! Lori's probably already getting suspicious!"

"I don't care! One hundred dollars is at stake!" Luan said, pulling out the potted plant containing the planted seed inside from under her bed as she started to drag Luna off. Luna yelped as she dropped her guitar.

"Hey, hey!" Luna said as Luan started to drag her off. About a couple minutes after that, Lincoln and Lana arrived at Luna and Luan's room as they looked around.

"Luna? Luna?" Lincoln asked, looking around.

Lana sighed. "Maybe they're in another bedroom?"

"Guess we'll search over in one of them, then!" Lincoln said as the two exited out of Luan and Luna's room. But just as they got out...

"Lincoln, Lana, could you two come down?" They heard their mother calling.

"Oh great!" Lincoln groaned. "Must want me to get the trash out..."

"And me to fix the sink." Lana said. "Coming, Mom!"

As Lincoln and Lana ran downstairs, Luan and Luna were getting out of the bathroom, the dirt watered in the flower pot.

"All right, let's sneak into Lisa's room and hurry!" Luan said, desperately as they started to head towards Lisa's room, where Lori was currently talking with Leni and being amazed by Leni's new smarts...

* * *

And there's chapter four! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Leni's Shocking Discovery

Now onwards to chapter five! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

In Lisa and Lily's room, Leni was busy mixing up random items from test tubes as she was sitting down, talking with Lori, who looked less than impressed. "Well, Lisa says I'm smart, so I'm smart now... she's even giving me her lab, which is pretty cool in and of itself! I am now a scientist, Lori!"

"...You look more like you're mixing random chemicals into one test tube." Lori frowned.

"...Like I said, scientist stuff!" Leni smiled as she threw the test tube aside... which then made Lily's crib explode when the test tube came in contact.

Lori noticed, but didn't say anything. "Look, Leni, I hate to be a Debbie Downer here, but you are no genius."

"You dare doubt my awesome skills!" Leni smiled as she mixed more chemicals. "With these chemicals, I shall make a new rabbit!"

Lori tried to find words to fit, but sighed as she started to walk out of the room. "Forget it, Leni. Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall. I am not getting anywhere with you!"

"When you say talking to a brick wall... you mean like what Lincoln does all the time?" Leni said, looking up towards Lori.

Before Lori could lash out at Leni, she paused. "Now that you mention it, I have noticed that Lincoln keeps talking to walls multiple times. I know it shouldn't be our business, but should we call a doctor about it?"

"Hmm... who knows?" Leni said as Lori went out of the room. About a few minutes afterwards, as soon as Leni turned her head, Luan and Luna quickly snuck in the room as they hid behind some beakers.

Leni gave a bit of a sigh as she rubbed the sweat off her head. "Who knew thinking and being a scientist took so much work?"

Leni gave a sigh before turning to her "flower" and gave a smile as she picked up her watering can. "But I always have time for you, little buddy."

Leni gave a happy hum as she watered the flower... unaware that the squirter inside was now really filling up. Leni gave a sigh as she patted her flower. "I'm sorry, little guy, but I have to get back to work. A scientist's work is never done."

The dumb blonde Loud girl then got up as she started to head towards the closet. As soon as Leni was inside, the joker Loud girl and the rocker Loud girl peeked their heads as Luan snuck over and quickly switched flower pots.

"I know you want to make your old gag flower presentable, Luan, but don't you think Leni will want to attend to her flower?" Luna asked, a little nervous.

"Don't worry, it'll be in and out! I'll present the flower to the radio show, I'll put it back quickly, and switch them back. Leni probably won't even notice her gift's gone. Come on!" Luan said as she and Luna quickly ran out the youngest Loud sisters' door and ran right downstairs as they exited the house. Around the same time, Lincoln and Lana appeared from out of the kitchen, taking care of the tasks.

"All right, that should be the one chore we needed to do." Lincoln said.

"Agreed. Come on, let's go find Luan and Luna!" Lana said as the two started going upstairs.

* * *

Near the upstairs area, outside of Lori's room, Lori, Lola, Lynn and Lily were sitting down as they waited for Lucy to come out of the door, wondering how long until Lucy was done talking with Lisa in there.

"I wonder if Lucy is having any luck with Lisa in there." Lynn said, concerned.

"Afraid not."

The oldest, the princess, the sport girl and baby yelped as they saw the Gothic Loud girl standing next to them.

"You have got to teach us that trick." Lynn said, shaking.

"Yeah, I tried to talk with Lisa, but she wouldn't have it. She just said, "Leni's the smart one. I'm not."." Lucy explained.

"All because, like, I am." Lisa said as she peeked out the door.

"Lisa, stop talking like that. You're not Leni." Lori frowned in frustration.

"Maybe not so much, but like, I really should get to a shoe store. I hear the new high heels are in!" Lisa said, looking down at her shoes.

Lynn frowned as she said, "Did the temperature just drop in here? Since WHEN do you care about how you look, fashion wise?"

"I always have been... a fashionista..." Lisa said.

"Lisa, stop, you're not even attempting to be good at being Leni!" Lola said... right around the time Lincoln and Lana showed up.

"Hey guys!" Lana said as the sisters turned towards her and Lincoln.

"Hello, Lincoln... Lana... like, how is everything today?" Lisa said, being a little sad. "Like, I feel super well. I just figured out that two plus two equals seventy kajillion."

Lori gave a glare towards Lincoln as he felt uncomfortable. Nevertheless, Lincoln stood firm. "Uh, girls, have you seen Luan and Luna anywhere?"

"Can't say I have... then again, I don't pay attention to what I usually do... maybe that's why I'm not good in class..." Lisa sighed.

"YES YOU ARE!" Lola was practically twitching her eye, and even Lily was facepalming at this, though she didn't quite understand what was going on around her, she at least understood what was wrong in general.

"...They should have been in their room, last I checked." Lynn said.

"We checked there already, they're not there." Lincoln said.

"Well... it's settled. If Luna and Luan aren't in their room, and they're not with the other sisters, that could only mean one thing. They're somewhere else!" Lana said.

"Well, we better go look for them." Lincoln said as he and Lana looked down.

Lynn handed Lily over to Lori as she said, "I'm going to join them, see if I can locate those missing sisters of ours."

"Keep a close eye on Lincoln! I know he had something to do with this!" Lori called.

Lisa sighed as she closed the door and looked in the mirror as she examined her face. "You know, I always wondered why I haven't had my glasses up on my head yet..."

Lisa proceeded to move her glasses to the top of her head... as she then started to squint. "Oh right... like, I'm blind as a bat. I wonder what color nail polish I should wear..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Lisa and Lily's room, Leni was coming out of the closet with more supplies as she passed by her empty flower pot... which she suddenly stopped short and turned. "Huh?"

Leni gasped in horror. "My flower! It's gone! It must have been, like... part tumbleweed and tumbled off somewhere!"

Leni started looking around the ruined room. "Daisy-Waisy? Daisy? Where are you, my sweet flower? It's me, your mother!"

Leni started to grow a little worried as she was getting upset. "Oh, this is no good! I can't think of what happened... I need help! I need..."

Leni's eyes widened as she got up. "I need a real scientist sister to tell me what to do!"

* * *

Outside the Loud House, Lincoln, Lana and Lynn were searching around the bushes for Luan and Luna.

"Luan? Luna? You in here?" Lana called.

"Come on out!" Lynn said.

Lincoln was starting to grow concerned as he turned towards... again, nothing. "I'm starting to get a little concerned. When it comes to a point where even a couple of sisters are missing, no matter how young or old they are, and nobody knows where they are... we all get worried. All we can hope for is that they're okay..."

"He's talking to a bush..." Lynn whispered to Lana as the two stopped and watched Lincoln doing his usual thing.

"I know. It's strange!" Lana whispered back.

* * *

"LUAN! LUNA!" Lisa heard Lincoln, Lana and Lynn calling from outside as Lori opened the door, holding Lily as Lola and Lucy followed them inside.

"There they go, calling for names... nobody ever calls Lisa for help..." Lisa sighed as she sat down.

"Yes we do." Lori said in a deadpan voice.

"No they don't." Lisa sighed. "I'm the dumb one, and nobody ever calls for the dumb person..."

Before either Lori, Lola, Lucy or Lily could put their foot down (or scream loudly in Lily's case), all five of them heard a familiar voice.

"LISA!"

The five Loud sisters, even Lisa, turned in surprise to see Leni running in her room and stopping by her bed to look at Lisa. "Lisa, I need your help!"

"...Are you sure you got the RIGHT Loud sister for this?" Lisa said in surprise.

"There's no time to lose! Hurry!" Leni said, getting Lisa out of bed.

"What's going on?" Lola asked as she, along with Lori, Lucy and Lily were following Leni, pushing Lisa out of her room.

"My flower, the one I grew on my own... it went missing! And I need Lisa's smart brain because I don't know where it is!" Leni said in concern.

Lisa frowned as she looked up at Leni as they approached her room. "Look, Leni, I don't see how I can help you with your plant. Everyone in this room knows that you're a..."

Leni opened the door as Lisa looked in the room. Lisa's eyes widened. "...genius? LENI, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LAB?!"

"...Experimented on it?" Leni smiled nervously as Lori, Lucy, Lola and Lily looked inside to see the room was practically in shambles, Lisa's experiments were ruined.

"...my experimental plutonium... painted like an Easter Egg..." Lisa started twitching her eyes as she looked around. "...my collection of rare, incurable diseases, down the drain..."

Lisa's eyes widened to see her two flowers that were growing wilted and torn from the roots. "My cross-pollinating experiment... tugged from the roots!"

"Oh, Lisa... we are so sorry for your loss..." Lola said, putting a hand on Lisa's shoulder.

Lisa looked around in surprise... as she gave a big smile. "Dumb luck!"

"Huh?" Lori, Lucy, Lily, Lola and Leni looked at a smiling Lisa in confusion.

"I knew it was dumb luck that Leni did all those experiments! Sure, you may have gotten lucky on a couple, but at the end of the day, you're no smarter than you were! Which means... I'm still a genius!" Lisa smiled. "Of course, I'll have to replace these experiments, BUT... I'm just so happy that I'm still the smartest in comparison!"

"You know, looking at this ruined room... it's no wonder your plants run away, Leni." Lucy pointed out.

Leni sighed. "Yeah, I see what you mean... ruined experiments would make a plant run away."

As Leni picked up the flower pot that they didn't know contained the worthless seed, Lisa paused. "Well, I guess the only reasonable solution is to find your flower, Leni."

"Please, help me?" Leni started sniffling.

"All right, come on, girls!" Lisa said as the others nodded as they started going downstairs to look for Leni's missing flower.

* * *

And that's the fifth chapter! How did you like it? Next chapter will be the final chapter, so don't miss out on any of it! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Loud Sister Mourning or Not?

Here's the final chapter of my Loud House fanfiction! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

About a half hour later, Luna and Luan were walking home, Luan disappointed as she was holding her gag flower.

"Hey, don't feel bad, love." Luna comforted her comedic sister. "So it was an honest mistake. They were looking for a 1994 gag flower, not a 2004 one."

"Off by ten years, though..." Luan sighed. "Like a bee, I guess it stings..."

"Well, hopefully Leni hadn't noticed something off with the plant..." Luna said as they arrived at home.

"LUNA! LUAN!" The two girls heard Lincoln's voice.

Luan smiled as she said, "Sounds like Lincoln wants us. Wonder what for?"

"Whatever it is, looks urgent." Luna said as the two were about to go towards Lincoln's direction.

"WHERE ARE YOU, LITTLE BUDDY?" They heard Leni's voice call.

The two yelped as they hid behind a bush, Leni walking past.

"Oh great..." Luna sighed. "I think she already noticed something off..."

"Great..." Luan sighed.

"LUNA, LUAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Lana called out as she passed by the bush the rocker and joker Loud girls were hiding.

"Hey, little Lana!" Luan smiled as she was about to come out.

"Flower! Flower?" Lori, Lola, Lucy and Lisa called as they rounded the corner with Lily, Luan yelped as she ducked back in the bushes.

Luan gulped as she looked around. "Oh, this is going to be so difficult! What are we going to do?"

"Let's just ditch that potted plant, that's giving us nothing but trouble!" Luna said. Luan didn't bother arguing as she threw the potted plant aside as it cracked, all the dirt fell out and the gag flower went sprawled out.

"LUNA! LUAN!" Lynn's voice was heard calling.

"Let's just go to Lynn!" Luna and Luan said as they ran off.

A couple of seconds after that, Leni rounded the corner. "Little buddy? Are you there?"

Leni then looked down and gasped in horror as she looked down. "Little buddy? What's wrong?"

Leni then held up her 'flower' as she unknowingly put her hand on the squeezer, causing the flower to squirt in her face. Leni gasped. "No! NO! Don't die on me, please!"

Leni then started crying as she was holding the "flower" as Lori, Lola, Lucy, Lisa and Lily came around the corner.

"Leni? Is everything okay?" Lori asked.

"Did you find your plant?" Lisa asked as she went next to him.

Leni cried as she held the flower pot she was holding close to her. "It was so young... so young... and yet it died... I gave it too much water... you were right, Lisa. I wasn't ready for a big responsibility like growing flowers. If anyone needs me, I'll be in mourning..."

Leni sniffled as she carried the potted plant that carried the 'worthless' seed with her as they walked inside. It was right around then that Lisa got a good, close look of the flower.

"Those petals look like they were made of paper... but I don't remember most flowers coming with a squeezer." Lisa raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't Luan have a gag flower like that?" Lola pointed out.

Lisa's eyes widened as she facepalmed. "THAT'S why it looked so familiar!"

It was then the five noticed Lincoln, Lynn, Lana, Luna and Luan rounding the corner.

"Sorry you lost the contest." Lincoln said.

"Oh well, I'll get over it." Luan smiled.

"Just one thing I don't get. Which of your gag flowers did you use?" Lynn asked, out of mere curiosity.

"Yes, Luan, WHICH gag flower did you use?" Lisa said, getting the others' attention as Lincoln, Luna, Luan and Lana yelped, seeing Lisa holding a familiar flower with yellow petals.

"I can't wait to hear THIS story..." Lori gave a smirk as Lincoln, Luan, Luna and Lana looked at each other and sighed. With all the other girls glaring at the guilty four, it was time to come clean.

* * *

"So we were only trying to cheer Leni up." Luna explained as she summarized the whole story after everyone else had swapped theirs. "We didn't know it would cause this amount of chaos..."

Lori, Lynn, Lola, Lucy and Lily only nodded, understanding.

"I guess if our genius sister was being a little self-centered, putting her in a fool's bet, we'd probably try cheering Leni up too." Lori said. "But why didn't you just get a real flower?"

"It never occurred to us." Luan shrugged.

Lincoln paused as he noticed Lisa carefully listening and looking down. "Uh... Lisa, are you okay?"

"I realize that I'm not supposed to display human emotions, but after hearing everything... I guess I did feel like a bit of a jerk to Leni, making fun of her skills, thinking she'd grow that worthless seed..." Lisa sighed. "I think we better go up there, so we can all tell Leni the truth and I'm going to apologize to her for giving her that worthless seed in the first place."

"Really?" Lola said in surprise.

"We may fight each other at random times, but we know it's only to show our love... I think Leni deserves to know about it..." Lisa said as everyone nodded as they decided to go inside to search for Leni.

As soon as they went inside, they heard... happy humming coming from the kitchen? From Leni?

"Huh?" The others looked at each other in confusion.

Lincoln peeked into the kitchen as his eyes widened... and smiled. "Hey Lisa. I don't think you need to apologize to her after all."

"Why not?" Lisa asked out of mere curiosity.

"You know that worthless seed you gave her? Look over there..." Lincoln said, pointing towards the kitchen as all the Loud sisters sans Leni peeked inside.

Near the kitchen windowsill, Leni was happily watering a sprout that appeared out of the flowerpot as she gave a smile. "You know, Daisy Jr., you're starting to get better than anticipated... what's that? You want me to sing to you again? Oh, all right... once more..."

All the sisters gave a smile towards each other as Leni happily sang to the little sprout that grew. Lisa looked at the others and said... "On second thought... maybe we should tell Leni some other time. She doesn't have to know right away..."

Everyone agreed with Lisa on that matter. Lincoln smiled as he turned towards another wall and said, "Well, we learned a lesson today. Sometimes, a gift to a friend is nice, but you have to get everyone involved in order to understand. Also, make sure everyone knows about the gift minus the gift receiver before giving a gift."

"Okay, he's talking to walls again." Lori groaned. "Lisa, could you experiment on Lincoln?"

"Gladly. I want to see what goes on in his mind." Lisa said as she grabbed Lincoln by the collar. "Come along, Lincoln."

"What? NO! What are you doing? I'm not done here! I have to give my moral! NO!" Lincoln screamed as Lisa dragged Lincoln upstairs and into her room.

As soon as Lisa and Lincoln were gone, the other sisters looked on and smiled as Leni sung to her growing sprout in the flower pot. All in all, another regular day in the Loud House...

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And that's the final chapter of my Loud House fanfiction! Will I do more? I don't know yet. It depends on what stories I can think up! All in all, though, I did enjoy this fic. It was simple, and I thought I'd try doing something heartwarming... so, hope you guys enjoyed this fic! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
